


Волнение в классе

by FatimaAlegra



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон и Шерлок впервые знакомятся друг с другом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волнение в классе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Commotion in the Classroom](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14108) by yourebrilliant. 



Арифметика никогда не была любимым предметом Джона, он просто не видел в ней смысла. Он слишком увлекся решением задачи, не замечая, что происходит вокруг. Когда мистер Лестрейд приблизился к парте, за которой сидел тощий мальчишка с черными вьющимися волосами и удивительными зелеными глазами, чье лицо выражало возмущение.

– Вас вообще хоть сколько-то волнует, что это она меня ударила? Или вы намерены исказить факты и выставить меня злодеем? – спросил он, глядя на мистера Лестрейда снизу вверх. Тот тяжело вздохнул. 

– _Конечно_ же, волнует, – ответил мистер Лестрейд, внезапно останавливаясь напротив парты Джона и приседая на корточки прямо перед Шерлоком. – Салли не следовало тебя бить, и я намерен поговорить с ней об этом. Но, Шерлок, это _не_ оправдание для того, чтобы кусать людей! У нее пошла кровь! – глаза Джона расширились от того, что сделал Шерлок, и от его довольной, немного зловещей улыбки, которую Шерлок спрятал от Лестрейда. – Пришлось вести ее к медсестре, – продолжил мистер Лестрейд. – Теперь твое место будет рядом с Энди. – Шерлок насмешливо обвел взглядом класс. – А пока тебе придется посидеть с Джоном, до тех пор, пока я не вернусь.

Шерлок страдальчески вздохнул и забрался за парту рядом с Джоном. Мистер Лестрейд снова поднялся, обводя взглядом обоих.   
– Джон, – начал он, а после паузы, вздохнув, продолжил. – Просто убедись, что он больше не покалечит ни себя, ни кого-нибудь еще, – сказал он. – Я думаю, это все, что мы можем сейчас попросить. 

Джон серьезно кивнул и ответил:  
– Да, мистер Лестрейд.

– Да, мистер Лестрейд, – передразнил его Шерлок.

Джон посмотрел туда, где другой мальчишка сидел в кресле, подобрав коленки, а ногами упираясь в сиденье, и ежился, его плечи были опущены, а руки скрещены на груди. Он кашлянул, и Шерлок скосил взгляд влево.  
– Привет, – поздоровался Джон, дружелюбно улыбаясь. – Я Джон.

– Уотсон, я знаю, – сказал Шерлок, скучающим тоном.

– Правда? – спросил Джон, удивленный тем, что такое экзотичное существо о нем слышало. Никто ранее не замечал Джона, уж в этом он был уверен.

Шерлок громко вздохнул и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Джона:  
– Джон Уотсон, ты родился раньше всех одноклассников, и это делает тебя старшим в классе. Твои необычная зрелость и спокойный характер говорят о том, что у тебя есть громкий и непослушный брат, скорее всего, младше тебя, а сильное чувство верности ведет к тому, что ты прикладываешь усилия, чтобы не стать причиной проблем в семье. Среднестатистический ученик, у тебя нет врагов, как нет и близких друзей. Твои доклады не так хороши, как могли бы быть, потому что ты стараешься не привлекать к себе внимание. – Взгляд, которым Шерлок одарил Джона в этот момент, красноречиво говорил, что он думает обо всем этом. – Ты был согласен, что Салли была неправа, ударив меня, но был слишком напуган, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь. 

– Это… было потрясающе, – выдохнул Джон. Шерлок пожал плечами, но легкая улыбка заиграла на его лице. – Моя сестра Хэрри младше меня и та еще зануда. Она доводит маму с папой до сумасшествия. И как же ты узнал о Салли?

Шерлок вздохнул.  
– Потому что она само зло, а ты нет, – прокомментировал он. Джон попытался не улыбаться на этот комплимент.

– Так что же там произошло? – спросил Джон чуть погодя.

Шерлок извернулся на стуле так, чтобы лучше рассмотреть Энди, не разворачиваясь к нему полностью.  
– Салли сказала, что я украл ее карандаш, в то время как любой дурак мог увидеть, что Энди забрал его, чтобы обратить ее внимание на себя. Когда я сказал, что это понял бы любой идиот, она ударила меня. А я ее укусил, – последнее он произнес как само собой разумеющееся, словно это было самым разумным ответом на удар.

Джон закусил губу.  
– Может быть, тебе не следовало кусать Салли, – заметил он.

Шерлок возмущенно посмотрел на него.  
– А как бы еще я заставил ее прекратить меня бить? – спросил он, будучи искренне растерянным.

Джон пожал плечами.  
– Ты бы мог перестать называть ее глупой, – предложил он.

– Но она _правда_ глупая, – настаивал Шерлок.

– Я так не думаю, – сказал Джон. – Она не такая умная, как ты, – запнулся он. – И, наверное, все остальные тоже. 

Шерлок отвернулся на мгновение. 

– Шерлок? – спросил Джон.

– Ладно, – коротко произнес Шерлок и добавил. – Но ты должен перестать сдерживаться на экзаменах. 

– Идет, – согласился Джон, протягивая ладонь через пространство между партами. Шерлок расцепил кисти и решительно подал руку Джону. – Почему ты весь укутанный? – спросил Холмс.

– Мне холодно, – объяснил Шерлок, его голос был приглушенным, когда он поежился под своим шарфом. 

– Я не удивлен, – заметил Джон. – Ты ведь совсем легко одет.   
Шерлок озадаченно смотрел на то, как Джон начал возиться на своем стуле, сначала одна рука, затем вторая пропали в его плотном огромном свитере. Наконец он стянул его с головы, тем самым приведя светлые волосы в беспорядок, и протянул его Шерлоку.  
– Вот, держи, – тихо сказал он, не глядя на Шерлока.

Шерлок уставился в ответ.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал он, забирая свитер. Он натянул его на свою тощую фигуру, но прежде размотал свой любимый шарф и протянул в ответ.

Джон засиял лучезарной улыбкой, радостно принимая шарф, и тут же обвязал им свою шею.  
– Шерлок, – сказал он после.

– Да?

– А у тебя когда-нибудь был лучший друг?

Шерлок присмотрелся к нему, ища признаки обмана или издевательства. Но не нашел.   
– Нет, – признался он.

– У меня тоже, – поделился Джон, – но потом ты это узнаешь. – Шерлок кивнул. Джон замялся. – Ты хочешь быть моим? – тихонько спросил он.

Шерлок обдумал его предложение.  
– У тебя появятся враги, – заметил он, в конечном счете.

Джон лишь тепло улыбнулся.  
– Я думаю, лучший друг стоит парочки врагов, – сказал он.

Шерлок улыбнулся.  
– Ты хочешь быть моим лучшим другом? – спросил он в ответ.

– Определенно, – радостно сказал Джон. – Так как ты узнал, что Энди украл карандаш у Салли? Она могла его просто потерять.

Шерлок насмешливо фыркнул.  
– Салли грызет свой карандаш, когда о чем-то думает, – сказал он, и его губы скривились от отвращения к этой привычке. – Я так не делаю, так что мои карандаши всегда чистые. Энди тоже не делает так, но карандаш, которым он сегодня пользовался, был погрызен.

– Блестяще, – выдохнул Джон.

– Очевидно, – Шерлок пожал плечами, но все же улыбнулся Джону.

Когда мистер Лестрейд вернулся с обиженной Салли, он обратился к Энди, прежде чем отвести ее на свое место.  
– Энди, – серьезно начал он. – Это ты украл карандаш у Салли?

Энди попытался вести себя нагло, но лишь стыдливо кивнул и передал карандаш обратно Салли.

В другом конце кабинета мистер Лестрейд услышал чье-то «Потрясающе!» и смех двух мальчишек. Лестрейд посмотрел на источник комментария и поразился, увидев Шерлока Холмса, чья парта стояла рядом с соседней, а сам он утопал в свитере Джона Уотсона и гордо улыбался. На Джоне в свою очередь висел синий шарф Шерлока, и он разглядывал Холмса с благоговейным страхом и восторгом. После чего пожал плечами и обратил свое внимание на ворчливого Энди. Быть может, Джон сможет хорошо повлиять на Шерлока, да и, в конце концов, в какие неприятности смогут попасть эти двое?


End file.
